U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,483 discloses hydroxyalkyleneyl isocyanurate compounds that are useful stabilizers for organic materials that are subject to degradation. A variety of organic phosphorous containing compounds have been proposed and tried in combination with the hydroxyalkyleneyl isocyanurates to enhance the stabilizing action of the isocyanurates, with varying degrees of success. Some of these phosphorous compounds are difficult to make, are expensive, some are subject to hydrolysis, evaporate or are leached from polymers during processing, are less effective than desired during the processing of polymers cause excessive water carry over in film forming processes, and the like. Effective stabilizers to enhance the stabilizing activity of hydroxyalkyleneyl isocyanurates that are more readily and inexpensively made, that are resistant to hydrolysis, evaporation and leaching during processing of polymers, that provide protection during processing and that have decreased water carry-over in film processess are desired.